Gay Youtuber
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Sebooty adalah nama channel gay youtuber yang sangat terkenal dikalangan pencinta gay karena video yang selalu diuploadnya... seorang youtuber sexy yang selalu mengupload video solo sex nya... WARNING : Sekai!Kaihun!Area BOTTOM!SEHUN


**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! GRAMMATICAL!ERRORS BOTTOM!SEHUN**

 **Cast : Kim Sehun, Kim Kai,**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam sebuah kamar yang berwarna abu-abu ini terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang sangat serius melihat layar monitor laptop-nya, pandangan nya tidak lepas dari benda berbentuk segi empat itu.

" _ **Eunggg…**_

Suara desahan seorang namja cantik yang berada dilayar monitor laptop kai mampu membuat namja tan itu mengigit bibirnya, namja tan itu bisa merasakan kejantanannya membesar.

" _ **Ahh… Bi-bisakah ka-kalian lihat butt ku ? bukankah dia sangat besar dan menggoda ? I bet you're all who see this already get a boner right ?"**_

"Shit….. namja itu benar-benar seksi ahh….. my cock you're already hard eumm ?"

Kai menepuk nepuk kejantanannya, mata namja tan itu kembali beralih pada video porno yang diupload seorang youtuber terkenal dikalangan pecinta gay khususnya yang berposisi sebagai TOP dalam hubungan sesama jenis.

Yeahhh….. seorang youtuber bernama Sebooty memang tengah booming dikalangan pecinta yaoi, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana wajah pemilik akun youtube bernama sebooty itu yang mereka ketahui namja itu memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti salju, booty yang besar dan montok serta penisnya yang cukup kecil.

Setiap malam minggu namja itu akan meng-upload video seksi ke akun youtube nya yang bernama sebooty, sekarang namja itu sedang meng-upload video nya yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Kai sekarang tengah memperhatikan namja itu berdiri dibawah shower dengan baju yang masih menempel ditubuhnya, baju yang dipakainya sudah basah oleh air shower membuat bagian belakang tubuh namja itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Kai memperhatikan sehun yang sekarang mulai membuka baju bagian atasnya, kai bisa merasakan adiknya yang dibawah sana mulai membesar kembali, tubuh namja itu benar-benar indah pinggang ramping dan kulitnya sangat putih dan bersih.

"Shit ! bagaimana bisa seorang namja mempunyai pinggang A4 seperti dia ?! dan memiliki booty yang sangat besar ? apa semua lemak ditubuhnya mengalir ke butt nya ? atau namja itu melakukan suntik botox ?"

Suara desahan dari mulut namja itu mengalihkan perhatian kai, namja tan itu berangkat dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, kai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya sehingga sekarang dirinya benar-benar naked seutuhnya.

Kai mulai naik keatas tempat tidur dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada layar laptopnya, namja tan itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang sehun tengah menggoda penonton nya, namja cantik itu dengan sangat sengaja meremas bagian butt nya yang masih tertutupi celana.

Kai mulai membayangkan bagaimana kalau sekarang dirinya lah yang meremas butt besar milik sehun.

" _ **Eungg…..**_

"Ah shitt…. Berhentilah mendesah bodoh atau kau akan membuat ku menumpahkan spermaku sebelum videomu habis."

Kai menggigit bibirnya saat melihat sehun mulai membuka celananya, sehingga membuat dirinya benar-benar naked dengan sempurna, kai menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh bagian belakang sehun such a really good view.

Meskipun kai sudah seringkali melihat sehun naked tapi namja tan itu tidak pernah bosan melihat kemolekan tubuh namja itu, sih sebooty itu selalu bisa membuat para viewers di akun youtubenya kaget dengan video video yang di upload oleh dirinya.

" _ **Eung…. Pemandangan yang Indah bukan babies ? apa kalian menyukainya ?"**_

Kai dapat melihat sehun menggoyangkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah sehingga membuat buttnya yang besar itu bergoyang keatas dan kebawah.

"Ahhh…" Kai meremas sepreinya saat merasakan kejantanannya semakin membesar air shower yang mengaliri tubuh sehun membuat nya semakin terlihat seksi.

" _ **Eungg…. Ahh….. I need ahhh…. Really need someone to fuck me right now…."**_

Kai bisa merasakan cairan precum keluar melalui penisnya, namja tan itu melihat sehun yang sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya, kai dapat melihat penisnya yang kecil dan bersih itu sekarang sudah mengacung tegak dan seperti biasanya, wajah namja itu ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya keatas dan mengenggam rambutnya membuat kai bisa melihat dengan jelas ketiaknya yang putih dan bersih, namja itu mulai mengambil sabun cair berwarna putih dan mengoleskannya ditubuhnya.

" _ **Eungg…**_

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu mengerang keenakan saat sedang mengelus kejantanannya, kai bisa melihat cairan precum mengalir keluar melalui kejantanan namja putih itu.

Kai mulai meremas kejantanannya, mencoba mencari pelepasan, baru kali ini namja tan itu merasa sangat rendah dirinya terpaksa harus melakukan solo sex semua ini karena sebooty itu hanya dialah satu satunya namja yang bisa membuat the almighty kim kai benar – benar terangsang seperti ini.

Kai memperhatikan wajah sehun yang memerah dan membayangkan bahwa namja itulah yang sekarang sedang meremas penis nya.

" _ **Eung…. Shit…..**_

Kai membuka matanya dan melihat namja itu sekarang sudah berbalik kembali, namja itu sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya membuat kai dapat melihat dengan jelas butt nya yang merah dan berkedut-kedut.

"Ahhh….. how I wish I can ravish that booty of yours rn."

Kai hanya menggeram rendah, selama ini namja tan itu hanya bisa melihat dan membayangkan dirinya berada dalam hole namja itu, bahkan kai sampai terbawa mimpi sekarang keinginannya sudah sangat tinggi untuk benar-benar merasakan rasanya berada didalam hole yang pastinya sangat sempit dan hangat itu.

" _ **Eungg….. bi-bisakah kalian bayangkan jika yang berada didalam hole ku sekarang ini adalah sperma kalian ?"**_

Kai melihat sehun memasukkan jarinya yang penuh dengan sabun cair berwarna putih itu kedalam holenya yang sedari tadi terus berkedut-kedut minta diisi, cairan berwarna putih yang sekarang berada didalam hole sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti sperma karena warna nya yang putih dan terlihat kental.

Sehun terus mengeluar dan memasukkan jari jari nya yang ramping kedalam buttnya sedangkan kai namja tan itu terus menerus meremas dan mengurut penisnya.

" _ **Eungg….. ah….. a-aku aa….. ti-tidak tahan lagi~**_

Kai melihat sehun berjalan mengambil sesuatu, ternyata namja itu mengambil sebuah dildo yang besar dan panjang.

" _ **Ahh… dear my viewers… tahukah kalian berapa panjang dildo ini ? Well, 8 inch panjangnya 8 inch…. Jadi jika penis kalian berukuran kecil maka berhentilah berharap untuk memasuki holeku."**_

Kai tahu sekarang namja itu menyukai penis yang besar dan panjang well, kai harus bersyukur karena dianugerahi penis yang besar dan panjang bahkan dildo yang sedang di genggam oleh namja itu masih kalah jika disandingkan dengan miliknya, Lagipula apa nikmatnya dimasuki dildo ? penis yang asli jauh lebih baik.

Kai kembali menggeram rendah saat melihat namja berkulit seputih susu itu tengah menjilati dildo yang digenggamnya, bahkan sehun sudah memasukkan dildo itu kedalam mulutnya, kai yakin namja didepannya ini pasti sudah sangat sering melakukan seks, dan melakukan seks dengan sehun pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Bagian depan tubuh sehun menghadap kebelakang dan sekarang namja itu mengarahkan dildo berukuran 8 inch itu kedalam buttnya.

" _ **Eung…. Ah…. So so big… Oh Lord…..**_

Namja seksi itu terus menerus mendesah sambil terus memaju dan memundurkan dildo itu dari dalam holenya, sedangkan kai ? namja berkulit tan itu merasa dirinya tidak sanggup lagi jika harus terus menerus bermain solo, dirinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya menidurkan kembali penis nya yang sekarang sudah terasa semakin menyesakkan.

" _ **Ahhh…. Ah… Oh… God…. Ahhh… Deeper please….."**_

" _ **Ahh…. I want a co-come~**_

Kai memperhatikan sehun dengan penisnya yang sudah sangat mengacung tegak, sehun benar benar terlihat seksi kai bisa melihat butt sehun yang menjepit hole itu dengan sangat ketat kai membayangkan bagaimana jika penisnya yang besar inilah nanti yang akan menumbuk hole ketat itu, pasti rasanya sangat nikmat.

" _ **Ahh~ Oh God~**_

Kai melihat sehun mengeluarkan spermanya tubuh namja itu terlihat lemas dan tiba-tiba kamera berubah menjadi gelap seperti biasa dan sesudah ini pasti kata-kata penutup.

"ahh… shit aku tidak tahan lagi….

 **Titttt**

 **Titttt**

 **Titttt**

"Yeobosseyo ?"

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu…. Datanglahh…. Little kai sedang turn on dan kali ini aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus bermain solo aku membutuhkan butt atau vagina untuk dimasukki."

"Baiklah…. Aku tunggu…

Kai memutuskan sambungannya dan kembali melihat kearah laptopnya, kai bisa melihat sehun yang sekarang hanya berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran ditubuhnya, wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah benda laknat bernama topeng.

Ingin rasanya kai melepas topeng itu, dirinya benar-benar penasaran dengan muka namja pemilik akun gay youtuber yang sangat terkenal itu.

" _ **Hai….. bagaimana ? apa kalian menyukai video ku hari ini ? aku harap kalian mau memberikan likes ohh iya subscribes sebooty channel jika kalian ingin mendapat notif jika aku mengupload video baru….**_

" _ **Mmm…. Apalagi ya ? ohh iya….. aku akan mengadakan sebuah event bernama "get a little closer with sebooty" bagi viewers dan subscribers setiaku yang beruntung… pemenang nya nanti bisa melakukan video call sex denganku."**_

Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata namja itu, kalau dirinya beruntung dia bisa melakukan video call sex denga namja berkulit seputih susu itu, kai sudah memutuskan dia akan ikut event kali ini kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan.

" _ **cukup jawab pertanyaanku di kolom komentar, dan lakukan hal yang nanti aku perintah-kan."**_

" _ **pertama…. Aku ingin tau berapa ukuran penis kalian, jangan berbohong…. Kirimkan foto kalian bersama penis kalian ke Alamat dibawah ini sertakan juga nama kalian."**_

" _ **Yang kedua…. Jika kalian memiliki kesempatan melakukan video call seks dengan ku seks seperti apa yang kalian ingin lakukan denganku ?"**_

" _ **Yang ketiga…. Kirimkan foto kalian shirtless ke Alamat dibawah ini….."**_

" _ **Itu aja sihhh….. dilakuin ya… event akan ditutup minggu depan, aku akan mengumumkan pemenangnya di channel aku ini makanya subscribes biar gak ketinggalan berita."**_

" _ **Itu aja all thanks buat viewers likers and subscribers nya sebooty, thanks for giving me and my channel so much love."**_

" _ **And…..**_

Kai melihat sehun memiringkan bibir nya, shit namja itu mengeluarkan smirknya.

" _ **And…. Did you guys get a boner ? you guys are so pervert…. Hahah…. Bye…."**_

Video habis tepat saat namja itu mengatakan kata bye… kai juga dapat mendengar bel apartemen nya sudah berbunyi, namja tan itu bernafas lega karena akhirnya dia tidak harus main solo lagi.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu terlihat sedang focus menatap layar laptopnya, namja cantik bernama sehun itu terlihat sedang memeriksa emailnya, sehun mendengus kesal saat terjadi error pada emailnya karena pasti banyak yang mengirim data ke emailnya, ya semenjak sehun melakukan event _**"Get a little closer with sebooty"**_ email nya dipenuhi dengan foto-foto para peserta yang mengikuti audisi ini terkadang sehun harus menunggu lama hanya untuk mengakses emailnya.

Dan yang paling membuat sehun dongkol adalah semenjak event dibuka belum ada lelaki yang memenuhi kriteria nya padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir event dibuka, semua lelaki yang mengirimkan foto penis mereka rata-rata berukuran kecil selain itu tubuh atas mereka rata tidak memiliki abs sama sekali, sehun serius saat berkata bahwa seseorang yang memiliki penis kecil tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk melakukan seks dengannya.

Penis yang kecil tidak akan bisa memuaskan sehun, tidak akan bisa memberikan sensasi penuh didalam holenya meskipun hole sehun memang ketat tapi namja cantik itu membutuhkan penis yang besar, keras dan panjang bukan yang kecil, walaupun dia hanya sekedar melakukan video call sex tapi jujur saja penis yang kecil tidak akan mampu membuat sehun terangsang.

Sehun sekarang tengah membuka email yang baru masuk, namja cantik itu hampir saja tersedak minuman yang sekarang sedang ditelannya. Namja yang berada difoto inilah yang dicarinya penis nya astaga sehun rela mati demi mendapatkan penis besar itu agar berada di dalam holenya sehun berani bertaruh bahwa panjang penis namja itu lebih dari 8 inch.

Kulitnya yang tan terlihat seksi namja berkulit tan itu juga memberikan foto shirtless nya dan sekali lagi sehun harus menjatuhkan rahangnya namja itu benar-benar manly dengan abs yang terpahat sempurna, otot lengan namja tan itu juga terlihat sangat keras sehun membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya berada dibawah namja itu.

"Aishhhh…. Apa yang aku pikirkan ? kami kan hanya akan melakukan video call sex."

"Tapi astagaa….. lihatlah penis nya sangat besar ! aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika benda besar, keras dan panjang itu menumbuk hole ketat ku pasti sangat nikmat."

Sehun benar-benar dibuat terpesona oleh namja berkulit tan itu bibirnya yang tebal pasti akan sangat pas jika bertubrukan dengan bibir sehun yang tipis, sehun sudah membuat keputusan malam ini dia akan mengupload video pengumuman pemenang event di channel youtube nya "Sebooty"

.

.

.

Kai hampir melompat kegirangan saat melihat notifications dari channel youtube sebooty di handphone nya, namja berkulit tan itu langsung bergegas mengambil laptop-nya dan membuka channel youtube sebooty.

Dan kai benar-benar gugup saat melihat judul video yang baru diupload channel sebooty adalah mengenai pengumuman pemenang event yang diadakan oleh namja itu kemarin.

Kai merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat jumlah viewers video itu masih 12 itu tanda nya dia termasuk diurutan pertama yang memutar video ini.

" _ **Haii….. wah senang banget rasanya bisa nyapa viewers setia video youtube aku lagi…. Mm… aku udah bilang kan kalau pengumuman pemenang event kemarin akan diumumkan melalui channel youtube ini?"**_

Kai memegang bagian dadanya, rasanya jantung namja itu akan copot, dirinya ingin sekali memenangkan event ini, melakukan vidcall sex dengan namja seksi itu agar bisa lebih dekat dengan pemilik channel sebooty itu.

Bahkan Kai sudah menyusun semua rencana untuk membuat agar dirinya bisa melakukan sex dengan namja itu bukan hanya video call sex saja.

" _ **Pemenangnya….. mm… selamat kepada viewers beruntung aku yang bernama Kim Kai…. Kamu pemenangnya dan yang nanti juga akan melakukan video call sex denganku…"**_

Kai menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya sedangkan mata nya terlihat semakin membesar dari ukuran semula.

" _ **Itu aja ya guys…. Byee…. Sampai jumpa lagi di video aku yang berikutnya, dan untuk kamu yang namanya kai, kamu tau gak ? aku udah gk sabar mau vidcall sex sama kamu…. Aku harap kamu alih dalam hal seks jangan buat aku nyesel udah milih kamu."**_

Saat bilang hal itu sehun sengaja mengigit bibir mungilnya dengan pandangan yang sayu menatap kearah kamera namja itu juga memiringkan kepalanya, setelah itu video selesai.

" _ **Shit…. Dia benar-benar pintar membuat orang terangsang akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal melakukan video call sex denganku baby….. dan akan kupastikan juga kau akan memohon untuk melakukan real sex denganku."**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Hi… riri is back ! dan membawa epep rate M baru buat kalian ! gue udh mutusin utk ttep buat epep ! dn mksh ama yg nyemangatin riri :")**

 **Entah kenapa nyari epep rate M kaihun di ffn skrg kek nyari jarum dlm jerami :v langka bnget jd riri mmutuskan utk buat epep rate M baru *smirk***

 **Dn ad yg kngen epep penari striptis ? ntuh epep bkal jd next target yg bkal diupdate ;) klo klian liat story list riri ad bberapa epep yg riri mark jd on going lagi….**

 **Dn itu brarti gue bkal ngelanjut tuh epep…. Yg oneshoot dimark ongoing brarti bkal ad sequel ;)**

 **Fav, foll dan reviews yeee… beri kan cinta pd epep riri jan buat gue badmood lgi gra" bnyk siders -_-**


End file.
